Prim Rose
by Random Nonsenses
Summary: How did Katniss cope after Prim's death? Just a one shot! Read it, to know it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prim Rose**

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_On the grass, I shine in the evening fallow_

_I bloom in the morning's rise,_

_With every child's grace_

_Taking a glimpse of me, they dance with joy,_

_With their sleepy eyes, beckoning me to the Troy_

_The Troy of giving my charm of joy_

_To those who were dead, once in my meadow,_

_To those who sigh, thinking of the war lands shadow_

_I give them my charm, the charm of joy_

_For I am the Primrose, the joy of every meadow._

Tears fell from my eyes as I read the poem that Peeta had written about Prim, after her death. This, I realized, was the first time I had cried after the war, in front of Peeta. The war had surely scarred me, making me realize the meaning of life. But I am pretty sure that Prim, my sister, had realized it before me.

She did smile when she was about to reach her end, (**I am not sure of that, but lets just say that it happened**) though I am not sure why she did that. She was the best sister anyone could have. Tomorrow is the day dedicated for the people who died in the war, called the War Free Day, (**I know it sounds lame, but put up with it**) for which Peeta and I are going, only be he persuaded me to do so. I remember how he did that vividly:

_I stood in the balcony of our house, overlooking the meadow. It was the house that Peeta and I built together. I was there thinking of the war, when I felt two strong-arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into Peeta and was immediately comforted. _

' _You have been baking. ' I told him. It was nothing but a mere observation. But I felt Peeta chuckle._

' _And you have been thinking about the war. ' he told me. Again, it was a mere observation, but I knew that this was his way of telling me to do something that I would not like to do, but it would help me survive._

' _Yes.' I told him. I felt him smile and then he whispered, ' Lets go to the War Free Day ceremony. ' _

_I froze, not at all believing what he said. I turned in his arms to face him, and looked at him for any signs of amusement on his face, but all I saw was seriousness. ' No.' I told him willing my voice to be strong and not filled with tears at the thought of how the war was my fault, my fault that resulted in the death of nothing less than a few hundred thousand people. I was rewarded with a strong voice. How could I go to the ceremony? It was dedicated for the people who died in the war. I was alive, when I should have died, and not hundred thousand people. People would forever resent me all the more, if I went to the ceremony. I was about to go to the bedroom when Peeta caught my wrist and pulled me to him. _

'_Go, people will not think anything bad of you, the only thing they would think is the fact of how strong you are at the moment.' His words strengthened me, but yet there was a huge part of my brain telling me not to go. I think he sensed my internal conflict since he said, ' Go, not for you alone, but also for Prim. I will come with you.' That made my resolve. I will go for it, not for me but for my sister. I slowly and shakily nodded. _

_He smiled and kissed the top of my head._

This was he wrote the poem since we were to talk of how each of how someone's death affected us. We chose Prim. She chose us, and for the rest of the day we did nothing.

We just lived.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to insistent knocking on the front door. What a joyful way to wake up on War Free Day! I was already nervous and jittery thinking about it. I just hoped nothing would happen to hinder my already mournful day. How wrong I was.

I slid out of the protective cocoon of Peeta's arms and put on my dressing gown hastily to go see who was knocking on the door at such an ungodly hour. Turns out it would have been better if I hadn't. When I finally got to the door and opened it, I saw the last person I expected to, or wanted to see. It was Gale.

He didn't say anything. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. I didn't know what to say either. I just opened the door, wide enough for him to enter, and gestured for him to come inside. He did so and sat on the couch, while I went to my – I mean our – room to see Peeta sleeping soundly. I took a quick subconscious shower, with all my thoughts on why Gale was here. As soon as I was done, I walked out and put on some clothes. I then woke Peeta up. He woke up still looking half asleep. He looked at the clock, and then adorably pouted.

'Why did you wake me up so early?' he asked me in a babyish voice. I smiled at him, and then whispered 'Gale is here.' Immediately he became alert and said:

'What? Why? When?'

'I don't know. All I know is that I need you when I talk to him.'

He looked at me with an intense gaze and finally nodded. He too took a very quick shower and hopped out. After putting on a pair of pants and shirt, he came to me and interlaced our fingers together. We slowly went to the hall, where Gale was. When we entered, I saw him standing, and looking at the photo of Prim on the mantle on top of the fireplace.

I cleared my throat and he snapped his attention to me. Only then I think he realized that Peeta was standing there. He then looked at our interlaced fingers with an indescribable expression on his face. He then looked back at me, with a scrutinizing gaze. I took a deep breath and said, 'Hello Gale.' in a false cheery voice.

He looked at me and said, 'Hello Katniss. How have you been doing?'

'I've been well. How about you?' The conversation seemed pretty bland and formal, nothing like what I was used to with Gale. Before the entire Hunger Games ordeal, our conversations used to be blunt and straightforward, nothing like this beating the bush conversation. I slumped on the couch with a sigh, and decided to ask him.

'Why are you here?' I asked him, bluntly.

I could practically hear the flinch. Peeta came and sat next to me. He put his hand on my knee subtly, giving me the reassurance that I very much required. I slowly removed my head from my arms and looked at Gale. He looked almost broken.

You might have wondered about why I wasn't screaming at him for Prim's death. One reason was I did not want to relive the torturous moment. The other was the fact that no one knew whose bomb it was in the first place, so I definitely couldn't blame him. But I think both of us knew that we were kidding ourselves about this. We both knew it was his bomb, but I couldn't be mad at him. He had given a lot of things to me and my sister, especially when I was in the Hunger Games, and if not for him then my sister would have surely died earlier.

He looked at me and then said, ' I am sorry, for the disturbance and for the fact that I killed your sister.'

I looked at him. I did not know what to say. I couldn't tell him that it was okay. We couldn't kid ourselves, after knowing the truth. I couldn't be expected to accept his apology, especially in this case. I didn't even know if I could forgive him in the first place. And on top if that, I didn't expect him to be so blunt in blurting out the truth. He thought it would be easier for him and his heavy heart if he said the truth aloud. But did he ever think of me? No. Of course not. Couldn't he think how hard it would be for me to accept the truth? I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded, and went to the kitchen, where they couldn't hear me. Once I was there, the well-constructed barriers in my heart, which prevented the flowing of emotions, crumbled. I cried.

**Peeta's POV**

I watched her back as she almost sprinted out of the hall. I could sense an emotional breakdown coming on, but before that I had to see of Gale. I turned on him, furious. I then asked him:

'What bought this on?'

'The fact that I realized that I killed Prim. What is too you, anyways?'

'I love her, you dolt. She loves me too. Why do you think she almost sprinted? She is about to have an emotional breakdown. Do you have any idea how much pain she puts herself through? Every day she feels like she should have died, and not others. And what do you think of coming and being so blunt about Prim's death? Do you have any idea of how much she grieves everyday? Do you know how much I had to persuade her to come to the War Free Day? You might have thought that it would be easy to just come and spill you guts and go. But did you once think of her reaction to it?' I was breathing hard by the time I finished my rant. I couldn't bear to look at him in the eye. 'Get out, Gale.' I told him and stormed towards the kitchen, where Katniss was. What I saw, when I got there, broke my heart.

Katniss, the Girl on Fire, sat there looking unblinking at the wall before her, and crying heartbroken sobs. I quickly rushed to her and I held her in my arms, as she cried her pain, loss and heart ache against my chest. I let her cry. I couldn't bear to see her like this, but I knew that she had to let it out. After a long time of me rubbing her back soothingly, and muttering sweet nothings in her ear, her sobs subsided. She then lifted her head from my chest, and I kissed her on the forehead, before helping her to her feet. I then led her to the restroom, and waited outside, as she washed her face. After she came out, I asked her, 'Are you better, now?' She nodded before giving me a quick hug. She then led me out of the house, and we set out to the War Free Day celebrations, fingers interlaced. Her strength never fails to amaze me and always will amaze me.


End file.
